


Artpost: Escape

by Thruterryseyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thruterryseyes/pseuds/Thruterryseyes
Summary: Author's Notes: This was my offering in the Summergen Fanworks exchange for tuesdaytoo who wanted Sam and Dean, hurt and on the run. I tried to write something but they all turned into pictures. This version is a tad different from the original as I added the dogs and men at the top but i had already turned it in so I couldn't change that one.Summary:  Sam and Dean are escaping from a deep south road gang where they ended up after taking out a monster that killed someones daughter which was immediately blamed on them. As they're escaping, Dean is shot. Hope you like it. I tried some new techniques.http://spn-summergen.livejournal.com/ there's lots of cool stuff!





	Artpost: Escape




End file.
